<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold On to Me by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045354">Hold On to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm'>HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2x11 AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Serial Killers, Trauma, Tucy, chenford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU rewrite of 2x11 'Day of Death' where Caleb is a tech pro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford &amp; Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold On to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from Tumblr. While this fic is based on 2x11, much of what I have written is original and never happened in the show or I twisted what happened around. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing that Lucy Chen wanted to do was go home, unwind and crawl into bed. But according to her training officer she needed to go out, blow off some steam, in order to forget about the long and restless day they had endured. She thought over his words as she changed, reluctantly deciding he was right as she fished her phone out of the front pocket of her jeans, pulling up her social media messaging app, scrolling through before finding who she wanted, pressing his contact.</p><p>“Hey.” She said into her phone. “I know it’s late, but do you want to go get a drink?”</p><p>“<em>I’d love to.”</em> He said with a smile in his voice. <em>“Want to meet back at Las Torres?”</em></p><p>“See you in twenty.” She told him, hanging up.</p><p>Caleb Wright was someone that Lucy never expected to stumble upon, let alone a person who found her somewhat worthy of being flirted with. It started when she met him while waiting at the counter of the bar, words and flirtation coming easily. Though she was not very forthcoming until the last minute about her occupation, she found him to be intriguing, and was surprised when he showed up at the station just to give her his number. She spent days playing the should she, shouldn’t she game which resulted in Lucy cyberstalking him on his social media pages.</p><p>Tim scolded her for not being on task as she sat next to him in the shop, scrolling through his Instagram and scoffed when he caught her later in the day watching a video of him playing with his dog, making sure to tell her that it probably wasn’t even his dog as she rolled her eyes at him. But, her training officer was also the first person to officially meet him, Tim going as far as to intimidate and question Caleb when the man visited the precinct, before he reluctantly handed over the number he had taken out of Lucy’s hands.</p><p>---</p><p>“Hey, have you seen Lucy?” Jackson West asked John Nolan as he walked out of the locker room. “She didn’t come home last night.”</p><p>“She’s a grown woman. Why, you worried?”</p><p>“No. Yes. A little?  It’s just- she didn’t come home last night.”</p><p>Thinking that their friend may just be running late, the two rookie officers headed to roll call, taking their seats at the front.</p><p>“Where’s Chen?” Tim asked as he walked into the room, noticing his missing boot.</p><p>“We don’t know, she had a date last night and never came home.”</p><p>Alarm bells began ringing in Tim’s head as John turned around in his chair, asking his training officer, Nyla Harper if Lucy was in the locker room. The detective’s response sent chills up Tim’s spine. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts to find hers. The phone ringing continuously before going to voicemail.</p><p>“Something’s not right.” Tim said, hanging up before quickly walking back out of the room and into the bullpen. “Sergeant.” He said as he approached their superior. “Chen’s missing.”</p><p>“What do you mean Officer Bradford?”</p><p>“My boot is missing sir. Nolan and West have not been able to reach her, and I just tried her cell myself.”</p><p>Nolan spoke first. “She had a date last night.”</p><p>“And she never came home.” Inputted Jackson.</p><p>“A date? Did she go out with that guy, the one she met at the bar?” asked Tim. “Caleb… Wright, with a W.”</p><p>Jackson recalled her plans. “Yeah, she was headed to meet up with him when we walked out together last night, about 8:30? We haven’t heard from her since.”</p><p>“If she comes in late and we sound the alarm, she’ll be in more trouble than what it’s worth.” John pointed out.</p><p>“Her phone could be dead.” Mentioned the Sergeant.</p><p>“No.” spoke Tim, shooting the suggestion down. “I just called it and it rang before going to voicemail. She also keeps it fully charged with a charger in her bag.”</p><p>“She could be stuck in traffic or maybe she’s overslept and is still at his place.”</p><p>John and Jackson spoke together. “No, Lucy doesn’t do one-night stands.”</p><p>“This guy, Caleb Wright, he came by the station yesterday, gave her his number.” Tim told the other officers.</p><p>“What else do we know about him?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Said Jackson.</p><p>“I met him yesterday, he told me he works for a medical supply company. She watched a video of him playing with a puppy.” Tim told them as they gave him an incredulous look. “Chen was checking out his social media page.”</p><p>Grey shifted on his feet. “Bradford, take West and go run this guy’s name through NCIC and LAPD’s database, see what you can find, warrants, tickets, previous charges, anything before we go knocking on his door.”</p><p>“I can run a trace on Lucy’s phone, get her into MUPS and NaMus systems.” Nyla told her commanding officer before walking away.</p><p>Tim moved quickly, beckoning Jackson to follow as he approached an available computer terminal, sitting down behind the desktop as he began his search.</p><p>“What do you think?” Jackson asked as he pulled up a chair to the terminal.</p><p>Tim worked on punching in what he knew about Caleb. “I think that we’re working a serial killer’s case and that given the circumstances, it’s not looking good.”</p><p>“She’s going to be ok, right?”</p><p>Tim continuously glanced at the clock in the corner of the computer screen, watching as the numbers for the minutes went up.</p><p>“Officer Bradford. Officer Nolan said you were looking for me?” Detective Nick Armstrong asked as he stepped into the room.</p><p>“Lucy Chen is missing. No one’s had contact with her in close to thirteen hours and Harper just sent me a text that her phone is turned off and that the GPS has been disabled.”</p><p>“And you think it’s connected to Rosalind.”</p><p>“I think that there’s no such thing as coincidences.”</p><p>“Do you have a name?”</p><p>“Yes, Caleb Wright.” Said Jackson. “But we’ve gotten no hits on any database.”</p><p>“Any social pages?”</p><p>“He has something, but we haven’t started a search.”</p><p>“May I?” he asked gesturing to the chair. Tim stood, moving out of the way as Nick sat down. “Name?”</p><p>“Caleb. Wright, with a W.”</p><p>Nick began punching the information that was given to him.</p><p>“Huh. And you’re sure that he’s on the internet?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tim told him, pacing.</p><p>“That’s weird because Caleb Wright doesn’t seem to exist.”</p><p>“What?” he said as he rushed over. “That’s impossible I seen him playing with- with a puppy on it yesterday!”</p><p>“Well, whatever it was on, it’s gone now. He must have deactivated it.”</p><p>“Even if he deactivated it, we can contact the company and-“</p><p>“On what grounds? We have nothing to back up what is being implied Officer Bradford. If he is our guy, he’s already faked one identity.”</p><p>“Bryan Coleman.”</p><p>“Exactly. This guy stole Coleman’s life to gain access to the old zoo, where he used the isolation to kill his victims.”</p><p>“He’s already got fresh blood, now he’s going to need new killing ground.”</p><p>“He already has it. If we can find the land, that’s where we will find Officer Chen.”</p><p>“We don’t have a picture of the guy, how are we supposed to find him?” asked Jackson.</p><p>“West, you work on pulling the security cameras from the front desk and the back hall. I am going to go sit with Isaac downstairs and see if he can compile a sketch from what I remember, it will be better than nothing.” Tim instructed as he quickly made his way downstairs.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Tim was taping up the sketch of Caleb onto the whiteboard at the front of the room as Nyla worked on putting up the necessary information.</p><p>“Officer Bradford.” Jackson said walking into the room, lingering by the door. “A word.”</p><p>Tim walked over, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the rookie.</p><p>“We have a problem. There’s no footage.”</p><p>Tim looked at him in disbelief. “What do you mean there’s no footage?”</p><p>“The footage from yesterday has been wiped.”</p><p>Tim shifted on his feet. “Wiped.”</p><p>“Yes sir, I checked the timeframe that you told me he was here and all the footage, an entire hour is nothing but static.”</p><p>“Son of a bitch! How did he- when did he-“</p><p>“What do we know?” Sergeant Grey asked, walking into the room, Detective Armstrong trailing close behind.</p><p>“Any footage of Caleb inside the department yesterday has been wiped.”</p><p>“He hacked our servers so we can assume he’s very good with technology which is why we were unable to find any social media pages.”</p><p>Nolan spoke up, raising a hand. “If that’s true then he has access to anything we have on Rosalind.”</p><p>“Not everything.” Pointed out Armstrong. “Almost all of our findings from her earlier kills have never been scanned into the system, those reports are all still on paper.”</p><p>“Who has those?”</p><p>“They are locked up in storage in the basement which you have to sign out but you’re in luck, I’m old school. I happen to keep a paper copy of all my cases, for if and when technology fails us, and those copies? Are in my office.”</p><p>“Get them.” Ordered Grey. “In the meantime, we do have an update.”</p><p>“The bartender at Las Torres recognized Lucy and Caleb.” Detective Armstrong stated, pulling up the security feed onto the smart TV. “The good news, there’s a security camera in the parking lot so we know that they left at 9:05. The bad news is that the angles on the camera are shit which means we are unable to confirm faces.”</p><p>“He knew where the cameras were.” Stated Nolan from a table in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Correct Officer Nolan. Now, we were able to obtain footage from a neighboring business and have footage of this car driving by four minutes later,” Armstrong told them as he played the footage on a loop. “the plates are missing but it matches the description of a car that was reported stolen yesterday morning.”</p><p>“Now, Officer Chen’s car was found in the alleyway where she left it last night. Unfortunately, the amount of evidence that we have discovered gives us every inclination that Caleb is Rosalind’s protégée.”</p><p>The sounds of the room came to a halt as the words sunk in. They had all thought it, but no one had uttered the suspicion.</p><p>“Officer Chen is one of our own, and I know how upsetting this revelation is, but we have to remain focused. We owe her that.”</p><p>Tim closed his eyes, clenching his fist as he fought the wave of nausea that sat in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“Nora was abducted two nights ago and we found her eighteen hours later, already tattooed and about to be put into a barrel to be suffocated. We believe that Caleb’s timeline from abduction to death to be twenty-four hours.” Nolan told them as he took over.</p><p>“Officer Chen has been missing for almost fifteen hours now, giving us approximately seven hours to find her.”</p><p>“Unless the timeline is wrong and she’s dead already.”</p><p>Tim stood from where he was leaning on the table. “You’re wrong. Chen, she’s not like the rest of the victims, she’s a fighter.”</p><p>“I haven’t known Lucy as long as the rest of you, but Bradford is right. She’s going to do everything that she can to stay alive until we save her.” Spoke Nyla, gaining a nod of appreciation from Tim.</p><p>“I’ve issued a BOLO to be broadcast for Caleb Wright and Officer Chen all over LA and surrounding counties, so I will need more officers answering the tip line as the phone calls come in.” said Grey addressing the group of officers before he began to call them out by name, giving them their tasks, leaving the close knit group of officers in the room.</p><p>“Detective Armstrong?” the officer from the front desk asked, knocking on the glass door as she stepped into the room. “Someone dropped this off at the front desk for you.” She told the group, extending the hand holding a manilla envelope.</p><p>Nick reached out, grabbing the envelope, observing the information on the outside, finding his name printed on the paper. “No return address.” He stated, looking up at the officers around him.</p><p>Tim reached into the pants pocket of his uniform, pulling out a black pair of gloves, slipping them on before he reached out a hand to take the possible evidence. He carefully undone the metal clasp, using the flashlight from his duty belt to peek into the open package. Tim looked around at the faces of the other officers that had gathered around, carefully shaking out the contents, a lone USB drive falling out.</p><p>“What the fuck?” he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“He’s playing with us, just like Rosalind.” Armstrong said as he ran a hand over his head. “We need to plug it in, see what’s on it.”</p><p>Tim picked up the stick, palming the drive in his gloved hand. “And what if it’s just another game?”</p><p>“And what if it’s not.”</p><p>“I’m not going to let my boot become another one of their casualties!” Tim told Armstrong, his voice raising with every word.</p><p>Sergeant Grey sighed. “We need to find an unsecured computer, one that is not attached to our servers.”</p><p>“I can help with that. I’ve got my laptop in the truck, Lucy made flashcards for us to study on the internet, and we were planning on studying after shift.” Offered Nolan.</p><p>“Get it.” Grey instructed as he pulled out his phone.</p><p>Nolan walked away quickly, returning just as fast with a bag in hand. He pulled the device from the bag, powering it on as Tim connected the USB drive, a lone URL link popping up on the screen as they crowded around.</p><p>“Click it.” The sergeant ordered as words began scrolling across the screen.</p><p>‘<em>Detective Nick Armstrong</em>. <em>Let it be known, this one’s for you.’</em></p><p>The room was silent as they read the scrolling words on the screen before they disappeared, a video popping up in its place.</p><p>“Oh my god.” John said in shock at the video before them.</p><p>“Is it live?” asked Tim, his voice cracking with emotion.</p><p>“I don’t- it doesn’t-“ Spoke the rookie, stumbling over his words.</p><p>“Is there audio?” Tim demanded, his voice raising.</p><p>Sergeant Grey placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder, grounding him. “We have to assume it is. She’s not in the barrel yet so she has to still be alive. Officer West, assist Detective Armstrong in going over the files he has. I want you to check out every file that has Rosalind’s name on it, in it, attached to it. I want history, financials, background, anything that may help us get a location. Find me something Nick. In the meantime, let’s get someone from IT up here to find us a location. Officer Nolan, you stay on the computer and if she wakes, Wright shows up or anything on that screen changes, you let me know immediately.  Harper, contact her parents, don’t,” he said hesitantly. “don’t give them the full rundown of what’s going on but make them aware and that the LAPD is doing their best to find their daughter.”</p><p>Each officer went out the door, heading their separate ways as they went about the task they were assigned.</p><p>“Sir.” Tim said moving to the door, towards where his superior was walking out. “And me?”</p><p>Wade glanced over Tim’s shoulder at Nolan who was intently watching the monitor.</p><p>“She’s your boot Bradford, you know her better than anyone. Stay with Nolan and watch the feed.”</p><p>“But sir-“</p><p>“Watch the feed Bradford.” Sergeant Grey commanded as he left the room.</p><p>Tim sighed, running a hand over his face. He pulled out his phone, dialing the one person he knew he could rely on. “Hey, Lucy’s been taken. I need you.” Was all he said, hanging up the phone, clenching the metal device in his hand before stepping back into the room.</p><p>“Get Grey back in here, she’s waking up.”</p><p>“Hey Sarge!” He yelled out the door, running over to Nolan and the computer.</p><p>-----</p><p>Lucy Chen came to in a daze, her head throbbing, her mouth dry and her left side was burning. She knew what had happened as she glanced around the bare room, the realization that she had become one of <em>them </em>hitting her full force.</p><p>Instinct told her to pull at the restraints, the tape around her wrists not budging, making her realize that she wasn’t going anywhere, at least not until her numb body became more aware. She took in her surroundings, noticing the blinds we’re drawn, the sun filtering through, the wooden entertainment center and desk to her right, both covered in dust.</p><p>“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” He spoke from behind her, his footsteps heavy as he walked into the room she was being held in. “I’d offer you some, but it’s better if your stomach is empty, for you know, later. All the screaming and lack of air tends to make you-“ he said before pretending to gag.</p><p>She glanced around the room, looking for anything that could potentially give her a clue as to where she was being held, spying the bottle of water on the wooden table.</p><p>“Can- can I at least have some water?” She asked, remembering that water is more sustainable, no matter the circumstance.</p><p>“Oh, of course.” He said as he moved over to the table, reaching for the bottle. “I’m not a monster.”</p><p>Caleb sat his plate down as Lucy took the time with his back to her to further observe her surroundings for the split second she had, before he turned back around, twisting the cap off as he walked over towards her. She opened her mouth, taking any water she could get. “Ah, don’t get greedy.” He chastised as she swallowed the sip he had allowed her.</p><p>“Is this why you hit on me in that bar? Why you asked me out? So you could make me a victim?”</p><p>“No! Not at all!” he told her as he took a bite of the apple from his plate. “Though, I see the confusion. You weren’t the target Lucy, you were just an opportunity. I was there scoping out Armstrong. Honestly, I don’t know what Rosalind sees in the guy. But who am I to judge, we all have our fetishes.”</p><p>Lucy swallowed harshly, “Are you gonna bury me in Rosalind’s third unmarked grave?”</p><p>“You know, that was the plan. I was gonna put Nora in there, but then your friend screwed that up.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” She asked, her voice raising.</p><p>Caleb smirked, “You know, that’s more of a second date question. And we’re just not gonna get there. I’m sorry.” Lucy could feel her heart stop as his words confirmed her fears. “Now, I’ve got a lot to do before I put you inside-“</p><p>Lucy panicked as he began to walk away, she needed to know, she <em>deserved</em> to know “Wait!” she yelled, causing the retreating man’s steps to faulter. “Why- why the tattoo? Is it… some display of ownership? Knowing that you have the ultimate control over a person, deciding when they die?”</p><p>“No.” he huffed a laugh. “It’s not for me, silly. It’s for you, to force you to face the truth of your death. It is the gift of something we rarely get in life, clarity.”</p><p>“Did Rosalind teach you that?”</p><p>“No.” he said, his voice raising as his tone became irritated. “That’s mine.”</p><p>“Rosalind is your mentor, is she not? So that would-“</p><p>“No!” he interrupted. “No, It’s not like that. We are equals.”</p><p>“Does she know that?”</p><p>Caleb laughed. “You’re good Officer Chen. But I would think carefully of how you want to proceed, because this, I’m going to enjoy this.”</p><p>________________________</p><p>The room was quiet as they watched Caleb’s retreating back, the conversation they just witnessed settling in. “The window to the left of the screen is obscured, so there’s no way to find out where she is. Dammit.”</p><p> “How long till IT gets here?” Nolan asked grimly.</p><p>“Soon. Officer Nolan, I want you and Harper to assist West and Armstrong, the more eyes we have filing through the paperwork, the better chances of finding where this house is.”</p><p>Nolan stood, walking out in search of his training officer.</p><p>“Officer Bradford, I need you to stay here and monitor the feed, she may not know of the camera but look for any identifying characteristics in that living room that could point us in the right direction. If he comes back, notify me immediately.” The Sergeant instructed before walking away.</p><p>Tim sighed sitting down into the seat that Nolan had vacated, watching as his boot took in the details of the room, her fingers twitching against the wooden arm rest. “We’re going to find you boot.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, the sound of two pairs of footsteps walked into the room, dragging Tim’s focus away from what the IT analyst, Marcus, was working on on a second computer. “Hey. Thanks for coming in.” He said standing as Angela and Wesley walked in.</p><p>“Of course. What are you working on?”</p><p>Tim clenched his jaw, extending a hand to show what was on the screen.</p><p>“He’s recording her?” Wesley asked in disbelief.</p><p>Tim nodded his head, “We think the camera is hidden so she’s not aware that she’s being watched. Day off?”</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.” Wesley said as shared a glanced with Angela. “Can I help?”</p><p>“What’s your tolerance level for cranks and asshats wasting your time?”</p><p>Wesley couldn’t help the smirk on his face. “I’m a public defender.”</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes as they walked out of the room. “There’s an empty spot next to West so help yourself to a notepad and a phone. Besides, nothing says we’ve got squat like listening to the public.”</p><p>Wesley sat down as Tim began walking back to the room, Angela walking beside him as he took large steps.  “This is useless. We should be out on the streets, kicking down doors.”</p><p>Angela placed a hand onto Tim’s arm stopping them in the middle of the pen. “Whose doors Tim? They wouldn’t be able to tell us where he is keeping her.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He said shaking his head. “I-I can’t just sit here Ang.”</p><p>“I get that, but you’ve got to get your head in the game.” She told him as she pulled him to the side.</p><p>“I don’t need a pep talk Lopez.”</p><p>Angela searched his face. “Then why’d you call me? Because clearly, you need to get something off your chest.”</p><p>Tim looked away, glancing around the room for possible prying eyes and listening ears before he looked back to his friend, letting out a sigh. “Look, she- she wanted to go home. Okay? Go to bed. And- and I told her that she should focus on something else. She went out with Caleb because I told her to Angela.”</p><p>Angela Lopez had been witness to the many emotions of Tim Bradford over the years that she had known him, but the one he was displaying now, was one that she hadn’t seen in a long time. “You couldn’t have known.”</p><p>“But I should’ve! I’m a fucking cop.” He told her, his voice raising with every word as he stepped closer to his friend, lower his voice. “I was standing this close to the guy. Okay? Right across from him, and I never saw him coming.” He vented, his hands returning to his duty belt as he quickly got himself in check. “But she did though. She- Some part of her didn’t feel right about this whole thing. She hesitated and I-I pushed her right into him.”</p><p>Angela stood there, her mouth opening and closing as his admission of guilt left her speechless.</p><p>“Sergeant Grey!” exclaimed the voice of Marcus, as he stuck his head out of the door of the room.</p><p>Tim snapped his head towards the trembling voice as his feet quickly carried him, Angela hot on his heels.  </p><p>Tim immediately went to the computer, finding a empty and broken chair on the screen. “Where the fuck is she?”</p><p>Marcus hurried back in, quickly pulling up footage on the second computer. “She escaped.”</p><p>Tim felt his eyes grow wide as he watched the recorded scene play out before them.</p><p>Lucy saw the opportunity, having previously checked the stability of the wooden chair by wiggling the pieces ever so slightly to find the weak spots, she waited for the best moment to make her escape. The chair was wooden, making it easier to break, and as soon as the front door closed, her knew it was time.  As hard as she could, she pulled her right arm that was strapped to the wood, the wood splintering as she moved her wrist to her left hand, undoing the duct tape before removing the tape from her right wrist and then both of her calves.</p><p>She never heard the door open again, her hands shaking with adrenaline as she moved quickly to the back wall.</p><p>“Okay. We are ready to go.” Said Caleb as he walked into the room.</p><p>Lucy pulled her arm back and threw her punch as he walked into the room, knocking him to the ground as the force and lingering drugs forced her unsteady body to the ground. She quickly got to her feet, running towards the door as Caleb gasped in pain on the floor.</p><p>“Where did she go?” Sergeant Grey asked, his voice tainted with excitement of her escape.</p><p>“There’s no other cameras so we can’t- Shit.” Marcus cursed under his breath, typing furiously into Nolan’s computer. “He cut the feed.”</p><p>“What do you mean he cut the feed!” asked Tim, moving closer, finding a black screen in front of him.</p><p>“It’s gone, it’s still broadcasting but he must have turned it off.”</p><p>Tim ran a hand through his hair as he stepped back.</p><p>“What about a trace on the broadcast?”</p><p>“The signal is being run through an anonymizer, meaning that each time I try to back trace a location, the ISP is in a different location. He’s keeping it local to LA and the surrounding counties but it’s going to take time that we don’t have to get a better trace.”</p><p> The shrill tone of Angela’s phone broke the tension in the room. “Hey. What? He may, let me find out and I will get back to you.” She said ending the call. “That was Nolan, we may have a lead.”</p><p>Angela informed the group of Nolan’s suggestion, gaining approval from Sergeant Grey before she made her way to Wesley.</p><p>“Hey.” She said as he hung up the phone. “Do you have any clients at the Central California Women’s Facility?”</p><p>“Sure.” He said running a list of his clients through his head. “Three, I think.”</p><p>“They need to tell you who’s running contraband into the prison.”</p><p>“Okay, but I can’t do anything that would incriminate a client.”</p><p>“No one cares about black market cigarettes. Getting the smuggler might be out only hope at finding Lucy before it’s too late.” She urged.</p><p>“Okay.” Wesley said, picking up the receiver. “Let me make some calls.”</p><p>Thirty minutes later, the feed was back online, the screen showing the dirt on the ground, as faint voices could be heard in the background.</p><p>“Can we make it louder, hear what their saying?”</p><p>Marcus shook his head. “No, this is as loud as it gets for the real time audio.”</p><p>A loud rustling could be heard before the image on the screen became distorted, showing Lucy sitting in the barrel.</p><p><em>“So I can watch.”</em> Caleb’s voice came through the speaker before he placed the lid onto the barrel, positioning the camera in Lucy’s face.</p><p>“Can you go back?” Grey asked as Nolan’s computer continued showing the live events.</p><p>Marcus pressed a variety of buttons on his computer, going back to when the camera showed Lucy sitting inside the metal barrel.</p><p>“Slow it down. There.” Grey pointed out. “That tree in the background, if we can get a location...”</p><p>Tim’s eyes stayed trained on the live feed, watching as Lucy began panicking. The nauseousness that Tim had felt all morning intensified as he witnessed his boot being sealed into the container, her fate being decided. He couldn’t stand there and watch what was about to happen, watch her- he walked out of the room, heading straight for the locker room.</p><p>Angela gasped as the clack of the lock snapping into place echoed through the metal, Lucy’s breaths becoming shaky as a loud thud and tumbling could be heard before coming to a stop, dirt settling around the barrel as Lucy let out a whimper.</p><p>“Mute the computer.” Grey instructed somberly, knowing what was about to come.</p><p>“Sarge?” Angela whispered.</p><p>Wade turned away from the screen, “Did Wesley get anything from his clients?”</p><p>“I.. Let me go check.” She told her commanding officer before walking out of the room, returning five minutes later with Wesley in tow.</p><p>“Benjamin Lassie. He’s who you want.”</p><p>Sergeant Grey turned towards the couple. “Start pulling everything we can on him, if you see Bradford and West grab them, we could use the hands.”</p><p>Angela nodded, walking out of the room and towards where she thinks Tim may be.</p><p>“Hey.” She said noticing him walking out of the men’s locker room. “Come on, we’ve got a name from Wesley’s client.”</p><p>Tim walked ahead of Angela, flexing his left hand, the motion not going unnoticed by the officer, but Angela chose not to comment as they walked to the closest computer terminal.</p><p>She worked on pulling the information about their lead, finding out that the low-level criminal had recently been paroled. “He’s on parole, Officer Scott Francisco.”</p><p>Tim and Jackson were able to easily find the man, making a traffic stop, obtaining the name and information that they needed.</p><p>Jackson glanced at the superior the entire ride back to the station as Tim made the appropriate phone calls, acquiring a no-knock warrant from a more than happy judge and the Mid-Wilshire’s SWAT team. The two uniformed officers parked a block away, staging as SWAT suited up and went over the plan for the breech.</p><p>Tim could feel their moods tumble even further down as their promising lead turned into a bust. “Caleb used Jerry’s identity to get into the prison, get close to Rosalind.” He realized, staring down the man sitting in the floor. “And you were our last shot at saving her.”</p><p>He stormed out of the house, throwing his gear into the back of the shop as before slamming the hatch closed. He wanted to lash out, yell at someone, chase down every lead they could grasp. But Tim Bradford was slowly giving up hope.</p><p>“Hey, check it out.” Jackson said, pulling the older officer out of his pity.</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked solemnly, gesturing towards the folder in the rookie’s hand.</p><p>“Copies of every credit card statement from the card that Caleb used in Jerry’s name. He may be good with tech but even when you steal someone’s identity, you can’t erase what’s been bought.”</p><p>Tim stood, pulling the folder out of Jackson’s hand. He glanced over the statements, a hopeful smile taking over. “There could be charges in here that leads us to Caleb. Let’s go, we’ve gotta get back to the station, get everyone on it.” He said in a rush, closing the folder as he hurried to the driver’s side of the shop.</p><p>Jackson pulled out his phone as he sat down in the passenger seat, hitting the contact for the person he needed as the phone began ringing. “Hey, Caleb stole Jerry’s identity just like Brock Coleman’s. Jerry had copies of every credit statement and gave them to us, we’re on our way back.”</p><p>“Good, we’ve got a lead here too. Wesley has been going over some of Rosalind’s biographical data, if we can cross-reference those statements with the data, we can find where he’s keeping Chen. Wesley thinks it’s somewhere that’s near and dear to Rosalind’s heart.”</p><p>“We’ll be there in ten.” Jackson told her, hanging up the phone, reaching for the file that was haphazardly thrown onto the dash, scanning through the documents.</p><p>True to his words they rolled into the parking lot ten minutes later, both walking quickly into the bullpen, finding Sergeant Grey, Angela and Wesley gathered around a table.</p><p>“Hey, hey, we’ve got something. Caleb used Jerry’s identity to rent a post office box in Kern County near the prison. But, he kept it up even after he quit. Stills pay for it, so there must be a place close by.”</p><p> “Wait, Kerns County?” Angela asked, digging through the piles of papers in front of her. “Rosalind’s family – her trust owns a farm there.” She said handing the paper over to Tim.</p><p>Tim grabbed it, looking at the information as he let out an incredulous laugh. “Son of a bitch.”</p><p>“Sergeant Grey!” Marcus huffed as he ran to the table. “She’s not got much longer.”</p><p>Sergeant Grey stood, pulling out his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts as he delivered orders. “Call Nolan and Harper, get them headed in that direction.” He instructed before speaking to the other person on the phone. “Hello Sir, we believe we have found Officer Chen. Yes Sir. Thank you.” He said as he ended the call. “Chopper will be here in five. Let’s go.”</p><p>The four officers stood on the helipad, Jackson keeping an eye on the live feed with his phone. Angela was on the phone with Kern County Sheriff Department, giving instructions to the other person on the line, telling them about the situation and where they were heading, requesting local backup.</p><p>“It looks like she’s talking to herself.” He mumbled, moving the speaker of the phone next to his ear, listening to the quiet melody coming from one of his closest friends. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“What?” Tim asked, turning to Jackson.</p><p>“She’s- she’s singing.” He whispered in disbelief, pressing the volume button of the already maxed out device as a chill went through his spine.</p><p>Jackson pulled the device away from his ear, handing it over to Tim who held it up to his own ear, hearing the soft voice of his rookie come through the speaker.</p><p>
  <em>‘Say nighty-night and kiss me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While I’m alone and blue as can be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream a Little Dream of Me’</em>
</p><p>Tim knew his rookie’s voice, whether it was sitting next to her for hours on end in the shop or listening to the hours long recording of her reading sentence after sentence to help him prepare for his Sergeants exam, he <em>knew</em> her voice. He had heard her sing before, quietly under her breath as she sung along to the song playing on the radio of the shop or her mumbling the words of the song stuck in her head that she had heard on her drive to work that morning. But he knew those words, the melody of the song that he was hearing her softly sing, would haunt him for the rest of his life.</p><p>The LA police department helicopter landed on the helipad as Tim stood frozen in place, his rookie’s oxygen deprived voice ringing in his ears.</p><p>“Bradford.” Jackson said questioningly. “Sir? Are- are you ok?”</p><p>Tim absentmindedly handed the owner of the phone their device back, the wind from the blades of the chopper hitting him, pulling him out of his trance. “Yeah.” He said clearing the emotions that were held his throat. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“She’s lost consciousness.” Spoke Jackson through the headset over halfway through the flight. Tim leaned his head back onto the metal wall, silently saying a hopeful prayer as a sense of dread overcame him.</p><p>Thirty minutes after takeoff, the helicopter was beginning its decent into an open field when something out of the corner of his eye, caught Tim’s attention.</p><p>“A tree.” He said pointing out the right side of the aircraft, remembering the piece of wood from a different perspective. “That’s the tree from the video.”.</p><p>The chopper landed, the passengers aboard hastily making their way out of the aircraft as they met the local deputies.</p><p>“If our calculations are correct, we’re out of time. Bradford, Lopez make your way up there to the tree, look for fresh dirt. Sheriff, Officer West and I will take your SWAT team and head towards the house where we believe our suspect to be.”</p><p>Tim took off in a run, Angela along with a few sheriff deputies following hot on his heels as they quickly approached the hill, scaling it with ease, swiftly reaching the top. He made his way towards the dead tree as Angela instructed the other officers to spread out in different directions in order to cover more ground as he walked the parameter around the dead tree, hoping to find something as he looked for any signs that the ground had recently been disturbed.</p><p>The late afternoon sun casted a glow onto the panoramic views around him, showcasing the dry California land that leaves everything in its path tarnished. But the burning star proved to be a blessing instead of a curse as the flash of something metal reflecting the sun’s rays back towards him, gained his attention.</p><p>He ran, stumbling over his feet as his knees slammed into the ground. <em>A ring</em>. And not just any ring, it was one his subconscious was familiar with, having seen it adorn her finger a countless number of times.</p><p>He picked it up, palming the warm metal holding the opal that was glinting in the sun. ‘<em>She’s close.’ </em>He thought as he stood, looking down at the ground around him before he began to stop on the ground, listening for anything abnormal.</p><p>It didn’t take long. “I’ve got her.” He yelled as his voice cracked.</p><p>Tim pocketed the ring, calling out once again, louder and more frantically as he fell to his knees, his voice echoing as the footfalls of Angela and the local deputies hurried over. He used his hands, moving away as much of the loose dirt that he could as other hands joined the effort, one of the deputies using an expandable shovel, casting it behind them.</p><p>“Come on.” He chanted under his breath as the metal lid of the barrel was exposed. He reached over, undoing the metal clasp as someone shoved the metal of the shovel under the lid, lifting the piece off in ease.</p><p>“Lucy.” He sighed as his arms reached in for her slumped form. “Help me get her. Let’s get her.”</p><p>“We need medical.” Someone said in the background, speaking into their handheld.</p><p>“Lucy.” He said once they extracted her as they laid her down.</p><p>“Is she breathing?” Angela asked as he glanced at her chest, finding no movement as his fingers went to her neck, feeling for a pulse.</p><p>“No, I’ve got no pulse.”</p><p>Tim leaned over, pinching her nose, giving her two rescue breaths as Angela moved beside him, counting out as she performed the thirty compressions. Tim giving her another two breaths, “Come on Lucy.” He whispered.</p><p>
  <em>“Suspect had been neutralized.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“MedEvac is five out.”</em>
</p><p>“Dammit Chen! Not like this.” He cursed as Angela counted to thirty once again as he leaned over, once again breathing for her. “Switch.”</p><p>Angela moved back and into Tim’s previous position as he laced his fingers together, pushing hard and fast into her chest.</p><p>“Tim…” Angela said worriedly.</p><p>“No!” He said in between counts. Angela was prepared to give another round of rescue breaths when a gasp came from before them.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Angela cursed, letting out the breath she had been holding.</p><p>Tim huffed out a laugh, smiling. “Lucy.” He breathed as both her arms rose, preparing for a fight. “Hey, hey, hey, you’re ok. It’s me.”</p><p>Lucy looked around with hooded eyes, as her head lulled to the side, staring at Tim as reality settled in, the tears escaping as she began to sob. He leaned over, pulling her into him, mindful of her injuries.</p><p>“I’ve got you Lucy.” He mumbled into her hair as her shaky hands grasped onto his uniform for dear life. “I’ve got you.” He repeated as she sobbed in his arms.</p><p>The next few hours passed in a blur, the medical helicopter flying in, loading up Lucy and taking her to the closest hospital.</p><p>“I’m going with her.” Tim sternly told the flight medic on board as they went to stop him from getting aboard. The medic knew then not put up a fight, watching as the officer climbed aboard, sitting next to his patient.</p><p>Soon they were in the air, Lucy holding on to Tim’s hand as the medic began their assessment. Her grasp never waned from his, even in her altered state of consciousness as he ran his free hand over her hair. He stayed by her side, never leaving her until they reached the awaiting staff of the emergency department.</p><p>“Sir, I know that she’s your partner, but I’m going to have to ask for you to leave.”</p><p>“I’m not-“</p><p>“We need to assess her injuries Officer Bradford.” The nurse stated firmly. “And in order to do that, you need to leave.”</p><p>“I-“ he hesitated as all the fight left him. “Ok.” He sighed, letting go of her hand. “Just let me- I’ll be back boot.”</p><p>Lucy sleepily smiled at his words.</p><p>He did come back, never leaving her side for longer than what he deemed necessary, keeping her unconscious form company as he sat at her bedside. They were two hours from home, affirming his decision to not go, at least not until he knew that she was ok. Wesley drove from LA, picking Angela up from the farmhouse with a change of clothes in the trunk, stopping by to give Tim his own fresh clothes and the emergency bag of clothes Lucy kept in her locker.</p><p>Jackson showed the next morning, giving Tim a break though he only left to stretch his legs before returning to the room. They sat in silence, Tim filling out his reports as Jackson scrolled through the apps on his phone. Around noon, Jackson stood mentioning going out to grab something to eat from the mom-and-pop burger stand that just so happened to have a second location nearby, Tim giving the rookie some cash and reciting the two orders he knew by heart.</p><p>He kept an eye on the clock, knowing that Lucy’s parents were due to arrive at any moment, Tim personally keeping them updated throughout the night on any improvements. There was none as the doctor chose to keep her sedated, but it was the thought that counts.</p><p>Tim was sitting on the doctor’s stool at her bedside when she came to, pretending to read a magazine as he watched her wake up. Lucy knew he was fooling no one as she chuckled.</p><p>“What are you reading, Teen Rebel?”</p><p>Tim looked at her with a teasing grin as he rolled over to her. “They actually have some really insightful political articles.”</p><p>“Mmm-hmmm.” She said not believing him. “Oh. <em>Which BTS member is your soulmate? </em>It’s gotta be Suga, right?” she asked him as she leveled a look.</p><p>“Totally.” He agreed shaking his head as he skimmed the questions, not clear on what she was talking about. “What’s a BTS?”</p><p>Lucy laughed, a bad decision as her broken ribs protested at the movement. “Oh God.” She cried out in anguish as she took a steady breath, breathing through the pain.</p><p>Tim watched her with concern, masking it as she turned to him with a smile.</p><p>“Have you been here all night?” she asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“No.” he denied, shaking his head as he forced out another no, repeating the word as he looked away from her stare.</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes. “Mm-hmm.” She said about to call her training officer out on his lying capabilities when a knock sounded at the door.</p><p>“Hey.” Nolan smiled as he walked through the door. “You’re awake.”</p><p>Lucy turned her head, changing her posture in the bed as Jackson walked through the door, carrying a bag. “Hey. Is that food?” she asked excitedly, causing the men in her life to chuckle. “What, I’m starving ok?”</p><p>“I would wait on the food Officer Chen.” A quite voice said as they walked into the room, knocking on the door. “Doctor Allison Rivera. And you, Lucy Chen are one very lucky lady.” Lucy nodded absentmindedly at the words, she didn’t think herself to be lucky.</p><p>“You have several abrasions and a few stiches throughout, as well as a slight concussion along with two broken ribs and moderate dehydration.”</p><p>“Does that mean I’m going to be in the hospital for a while?”</p><p>“I believe that you can be discharged tomorrow. Your body is dehydrated, and I want to make sure no other complications arise.”</p><p>She turned her head, looking towards Tim. “How did you guys find me anyways?”</p><p>Tim opened his mouth to speak when Nolan interrupted. “It was all of us. I talked to Rosalind, Jackson found the credit card statements, Angela found the farm, Wesley talked to some of his clients and Tim made all the connections.”</p><p>Lucy nodded her head appreciatively. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Oh!” Nolan said removing the item from behind his back. “I brought you something.”</p><p>She smiled, laughing at the enormous pink teddy bear that was in his hands.  “I can see that.”</p><p>“It was the biggest one I could find.”</p><p>“I would hope so.” She gingerly laughed once again. “Oh my god, I’m going to need a bigger apartment.”</p><p>“I think we’ll be just fine Lucy.” Jackson told her, smiling as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you Nolan.”</p><p>“Hey!” Jackson weakly protested. “I brought you food! Besides, he cannot stay in my room.”</p><p>“Well, he is a she, and she is going to be sleeping with me in my bed, since I am clearly never going on a date again.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that should be your takeaway.” Doctor Rivera said from the foot of the bed, watching the interaction.</p><p>“Oh, hang on.” Nolan said looking at the doctor. “Statistically, that’s actually pretty safe.”</p><p>Tim quickly glanced at Lucy before looking away, nodding his head. “Definitely should.”</p><p>“Wow, so is this the kind of support and understanding I can look forward to from now on?” she asked as she looked around at each of them.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>“Oh definitely.”</p><p>Lucy chuckled at their responses. “That’s great. That’s really good.”</p><p>“You hungry?” Tim asked her before looking at the doctor.</p><p>“You can eat, just keep the portions small and non-greasy for right now.”</p><p>Lucy nodded as she opened the Styrofoam container in front of her. “Wait. Is this- is this a veggie burger and fries with extra pickles?” she asked, looking at Jackson.</p><p>“Don’t thank me, it was all Bradford.”</p><p>Lucy picked up a fry, turning her head and smiled. “You know me so well.”</p><p>Tim laughed as she let out a sigh, chewing the greasy potato. “Too well.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve got other rounds to make but I will be back by this evening to check in on you. A nurse will be by shortly to take vitals and give you some medicine for the pain.” Doctor Rivera said, dismissing herself.</p><p>“Your parents called me on the way up and said they’re on their way, I’m gonna go meet them downstairs. Come on Nolan.”</p><p>“Oh great just who I wanted to see.” She mumbled, rolling her eyes as Jackson left.</p><p>“I’ve actually got a date with Grace in three hours, so I’ve got to head back to LA. But I will swing by your apartment tomorrow with pastries.”</p><p>Lucy’s face lit up at the word pastries. “Make sure there’s a bear claw!”</p><p>“For you, I’ll make sure there’s two.” He smiled, saying goodbye as he walked out of the room.</p><p>Lucy sighed, leaning her head back, closing her eyes. “Are my parents seriously coming?” she whined.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She let out a groan, opening her eyes as she reached for the burger. “Don’t get me wrong, I love them, most of the time- but after all of this, I just don’t-“ she sighed, her words drifting off as she took a bite.</p><p>“You’re their only child Chen.”</p><p>She swallowed the bite. “I know, but-“</p><p>“Give them thirty minutes and then tell them you’re tired.”</p><p>Lucy turned her head. “Is that not the equivalent of going to the bathroom on a date and not returning?”</p><p>Tim shrugged before hesitantly speaking. “How are you?” he asked, his tone low and laced with concern.</p><p>“I’m-“ she began before letting out a sigh “I’m alive.”</p><p>He nodded at her honesty. She wasn’t ok, he wasn’t ok, and they both knew it.</p><p>She moved her left hand to the edge of the bed, leaving her palm up. “Thank you.” She whispered. “I don’t-“ she began, choking on her words as tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>“It’s ok Luce.” He whispered back, placing his hand in hers. Lucy relished in the feel of his hand in hers before a knock on the door tore them apart, her mom rushing in.</p><p>Tim rolled the chair away from the bed, wordlessly reminding her of his suggestion as her parents began speaking rapidly. Lucy looked past them towards Tim, her face pleading for help. He chuckled, shaking his head before moving silently towards the door. They weren’t ok, but with time (and <em>a lot</em> of therapy) they could be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>